Warped Away
by Skullfrost
Summary: When Corporal Levi Ackerman and Eren Jaeger of the Survey Corps are suddenly whisked away into the modern era, their life becomes pretty hectic and screwed around. Somehow, they've ended up in a world where Titans no longer exist, yet everyone knows who they are. What the hell is going on, and will they ever find out, or be able to return home?
1. Chapter 1

**Warped Away**  
><span>_Skullfrost_

Summary: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
>When Corporal Levi Ackerman and Eren Jaeger of the Survey Corps are suddenly whisked away into the modern era, their life becomes pretty hectic and screwed around. Somehow, they've ended up in a world where Titans no longer exist, yet everyone knows who they are. What the hell is going on, and will they ever find out, or be able to return home?<p>

Notes: _... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

This fanfic is heavily based on an Eren X Levi roleplay between me and a friend of mine. The point of view will alternate between Levi and Eren, and sometimes even go into both in the same chapter. Also, before anyone mentions their ages; in this roleplay/fanfic, Levi is only around 24 or so, and Eren's 17. Not that much of an age gap, really.

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Chapter 1**

Levi felt like he was falling. He didn't know what was going on, or what ever happening at all, really. He just knew that he was swarmed with darkness, and no matter how much he tried to move, he couldn't find anything to grasp, not to mention the fact he wasn't sure if he was even moving. He couldn't breath, and overall he was lost in his thoughts, panicking.

It wasn't long however before everything flashed, and he could suddenly see again. A faint light swarmed around him, and he could feel grass beneath him. His body shook somewhat, and his hands grasped at the ground beneath, too stunned to bother with the fact his clothes were getting dirty, or he was getting dirt beneath his nails.

He took in a deep breath, and he grew dizzy at the scent of gasoline, and it wasn't long before the strange sound of beeps filled his ears. He couldn't move, however, and he only sat there, dumbstruck. What was going on?

After a few moments, Levi seemed to fully regain his senses, and slowly, he began to stand, staggering slightly away from what looked to be Eren beside him, and reaching for the maneuver gear, however, to his dismay, he didn't have one on before all of this happened. Cursing slightly, the man began to look around, and his face only began to flush at the sight of tall, concrete buildings filled with windows.

The sight of cars startled him, what were those things? Not to mention everyone was wearing different clothing compared to the clothing he wore now. Looking down, he spotted Eren laying in a daze, and within moments, he had somewhat kicked the kid in the side, "Get up, brat. We have to find out what the hell just happened."

Straight to the point, he was. He knew something was wrong, and despite the fact everything was new to him, he still wanted to find out what had just happened and go home.

Eren winced at the corporal's kick, sitting up with a light glare. "Ey, no need to kick me," he huffed lightly, standing up and looking around in confusion. "...Where the hell are we?"

"If I knew, I would tell you, idiot," Levi snapped, glancing up at the taller man with an angry glare, before returning to observing his surroundings. They seemed to be getting weird looks for the clothes they were wearing, and he instinctively reached for his blade so he could threaten them, however, he didn't have it on him. Snorting, he turned back to Eren and jabbed a finger into his chest.

In all reality, he was trying to find words but was failing miserably. Never once had he heard of something like this happening. He gave yet another snort, "Seems like some sort of city, I'm sure. Though..." he cast a weird glance towards some lady with a black thing in her hand, holding it to her ear and talking into it.

"We must've been sent back in time," what was he talking about? That must've been some joke.

Eren blinked in confusion, not bothering to react to the Corporal's snappy tone. "Back in time? Is that even possible?" he questioned, titlting his head. "There's so much wierd stuff here..."

The brown-haired teen gave a light yawn and rested his hands behind his head. "Well, shouldn't we go look around or something? No use standin' around here all day."

"Well, you find out what to do! You're probably the one who got us into this mess, seeing that everyone is always after your ass," the Corporal snapped, making a small attempt to push him back a bit, before completely disregarding his own words and scanning the area around for a nearby person. It was an older gentleman walking his dog.

"Excuse me, sir, what year is this?"

At that question, he got a strange look, and the man took somewhat of a step back, "Are you drunk or somethin'? It's 2026, shrimp," the man said, somewhat stunned still, before taking off with his dog. Leaving behind a very angry Levi.

Eren snickered a bit at the conversation, rolling his eyes at the way Levi spoke to him. He quietly walked over to the short little man, taking a dangerous risk to place his hand on Levi's shoulder.

"You should calm down, Corporal," he stated, the tiniest smirk on his face. "Really; no use getting all worked up."

He then gave another yawn and continued to gaze around, seeming confused about pretty much everything. There were so many unfamiliar things, and it just confused the both of them to no end.

Levi whipped around toward Eren as he placed a hand on his shoulder, grimacing slightly at his touch yet not making a move to remove his hand. This place was different, and he knew he would have to be careful not to attract too much attention because, well, nobody knew who he was.

Looking around, he began to freak out. Where were the walls? He didn't see any, and sure the buildings were tall, but really, where were the walls? "Eren. There are no walls," it was obvious that he was starting to become uneasy, quite uneasy, as he looked at the people passing by.

They looked as if they had no worries in the world, like titans were just waiting to snatch them up and eat them.

Eren also gazed around, eyes widening as he realized what Levi had pointed out was true. "...No walls?" he gulped, a slight look of fear on his face. "And we don't have the 3D maneuver gear... Titans could attack us at any moment without any walls, and we'd have no defense!"

"They don't seem to be panicking at all. If we really are in the past... then... is this the time before the Titans?" Levi's brow furrowed slightly at that, and a frown crossed his features. They really had gone quite far back in time if this was true. "I left the maneuver gear laying around... Crap, what is Erwin gonna do when he sees my crap laying around like that? He knows I'm a clean freak, perhaps then something will be known," he mumbled to himself, before reaching back and tugging at Eren's sleeve.

"You're tall, tell me, do you see anything similar to a maneuver gear or anything of the sort that belongs to somebody?"

Eren continued scanning the area as Levi spoke, and then suddenly snickered at the shorter male's last statement.

"You just basically admitted you're short," he chuckled, a smirk on his face. "Though... no, I don't see anything of the sort."

The Corporal grimaced slightly as Eren pointed that out, "It's different if I say it," he snarled, lifting up a hand and clenching it into a fist, his knuckles white as he resisted the urge to punch the younger man, "We should get moving... maybe some of the others have found themselves in a similar situation."

Eren just rolled his eyes at that and grabbed Levi's arm, hauling him along as he walked absentmindedly through the streets, the both of them looking around and seeing nothing familiar, and multiple things they had never seen before.

Like cars. And phones. And iPods. And a bunch of other stuff.

This place was just weird and confusing, but yet interesting at the same time.

Levi stumbled behind Eren, and eventually he broke into a flurry of curses as he nearly fell over entirely, "Slow down, brat," he snapped, before feeling somebody tap on his shoulder.

"Uh, excuse me, are you looking for the anime con? If so, you're really heading the wrong direction," the strange person said, looking them up and down and observing their attire.

"Sorry?" Levi inquired, frowning somewhat. What was this 'anime' they spoke of? It seemed extremely strange, this new world.

Eren also turned to look at the stranger, cocking his head to the side with a confused expression on his face. "What's an anime con?" he asked, blinking. "I dunno what that is."

"Then you guys are strangely dressed for a casual walk through the street," the man snorted, waving his hand around nonchalantly, "You can't be wearing Shingeki no Kyojin gear and not be going to a convention, like, c'mon. That's just weird as hell," he snorted, glancing at Levi warily, "It is quite strange how similar you guys look to the real thing."

Eren and Levi blinked in complete and utter confusion. "Um... What is Shingeki no-... whatever you just said?" Eren asked, looking to be pretty damn confused. "Er... what are you talking about?"

"Manga? Anime? Attack on Titan? Jesus Christ, you really are clueless, aren't you? You look exactly like Eren Jaeger, and this shorty here looks like Heichou. Like, seriously? I can't believe it," he mumbled, shaking his head, before beginning to walk away. Levi had to hold back a punch to his arm, and his knuckles grew white once again.

"Maybe we should try and find this... 'con'. Maybe it could hold some answers," he mumbled, moving his hands away from Eren's grasp and rubbing his temples. This was giving him a headache.

Eren just stared after the man, the expression on his face utterly priceless. His jaw dropped, eyes widened. "I /am/ Eren Jaeger!" he exclaimed, rushing to catch up to the stranger and grab him by the arm. "And that short guy is Corporal Levi! How do you know who we are?!"

"Don't call me short!" Levi snapped, lifting up his clenched hand and punching Eren in the back before looking at the man, "Tell me how you know who we are?" he snarled, glaring up at the man with an obvious frown, his hands clenched into fists and his knuckles white.

"Dang, you guys must be hardcore roleplayers. Seriously. Lay off," the man snorted, shoving Eren away before taking a step back, "Attack on Titan, man. Everybody knows what that is. How could anyone forget Eren, the main character, and that short bugger Levi?" he exclaimed, casting a bored glance at Levi before awkwardly glancing at the crowd that was forming, "Back off."

With that, the man turned away again and left, pushing through the crowds of people and refusing to look back.

Eren just stared after the man, eyes wide. "...What the hell is going on...?" he muttered, clenching his fists. He then seemed to suddenly get an idea and once again raced after the man, for the second time grabbing him and stopping him by the arm. "Wait! If you know who I am, then... does that mean you know about my, er... ability? If that's true, I could use it to prove I'm the real guy!"

Levi hurried after Eren, and after hearing his suggestion, grabbed his sleeve and yanked him backwards, "Are you an absolute idiot?! Even you should know that's not a smart idea! We're in a city filled with people who have no idea of the existence of titans, you clueless idiot!" Levi snapped, slamming his palm against Eren's arm.

Eren yelped and drew back, rubbing his arm. "Hey! If they know who we are, wouldn't that mean they also know about the Titans? And my ability?" he huffed, glaring at the Corporal. "If that's true, shouldn't that mean I could change to prove who I am, and I'm not just some fake?"

"You could kill people, Eren! You don't know if your ability was screwed up!" he snapped, moving to stand in front of the man and standing up straight, staring up at him with a death glare, "They've obviously never faced a real titan if they seem to be having fun over it!" he snarled, crossing his arms in a menacing manner, "If you never knew about the existence of titans and one appeared in front of your face, what would you do?!" he snapped.

Turning to the crowd that had seemed to be following them, he lifted up a hand and gave them all the middle finger, his face growing red from anger, before turning to Eren, "Let's get out of here, we need to find some peace and quiet," he grumbled, keeping his hand up.

"My ability works fine!" Eren huffed back, crossing his arms. "I won't kill anyone!"

He then glared at the crowd, childishly sticking out his tongue, before turning his back. "Fine, Corporal, c'mon. Let's try and find that 'anime con' people keep going on about."

Levi scanned the area, and soon he spotted several people who seemed wildly dressed, and were going the opposite direction. Dropping his middle finger, he pointed towards the crowd of strangely dressed people, and watched as they went into a building.

"There. That must be it," he huffed, grabbing Eren's sleeve firmly and taking a step into the busy street, only to let out a screech as a car passed by unexpectedly and he moved back, somewhat confused. Yea, this as definitely new to him.

Eren rolled his eyes at Levi's reaction to the car. "I'm surprised you just now noticed those," he chuckled. "Honestly, don't you think it's not a good idea to walk right in the middle of the street where those things are moving?"

He then grabbed Levi's arm and hauled the smaller man off, heading towards the building... and then suddenly caught sight of what looked to be Mikasa!

He quickly rushed towards her, causing Levi to slam his palm into his own face. "Mikasa!" Eren called, a large, stupid grin on his face. "You're here too! Are any of the others here?!"

'Mikasa' stared at him in confusion, tilting her head to the side. "Um... hello there?" she greeted, looking a bit confused, as if she didn't know Eren. "I didn't expect to be greeted by another AoT cosplayer like that so suddenly."

Eren's face fell, a sad, puppy-like look in his eyes. "So you're not the real Mikasa," he sighed, turning and walking back over to Levi.

"There's lookalikes here."

Levi couldn't help but snicker at Eren's stupidity and he once again shoved him slightly, "I doubt if anybody else came along with us they would've landed elsewhere. You landed beside me, so, the others probably would've landed next to us or nearby," he shrugged slightly, before stepping past Eren and going into the building, "C'mon, kid."

Eren gave a small whine and followed the smaller man into the building, each of them looking around at all of the look-alikes of their friends, and even saw another Eren and a Levi. "Levi, this place freaks me out," Eren commented, sounding a bit uneasy. "Why are there so many look-alikes? How do people know who we are?"

They then passed a poster and Eren stopped, staring at it. It was a large poster with Eren at the front, looking all badass, with Levi and the rest of the Survey Corps beside/behind him, with the words "Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin" written on it, with Titans far in the background.

"What the hell..."

Lifting up a hand, Levi dramatically pointed toward the poster, "This is probably what everyone is talking about, Eren. This... weird thing," he snorted, directing his gaze. Sure enough, he saw a lot of people dressed up as the survey corps, and even a few that looked like him.

It was quite strange, really, but he wouldn't question it. He knew the world was different before the titans, and this must've been it. What was really strange was all the gadgets and gizmos. Items hung on the ceiling and produces light, as well as some sort of cooling air. Not to mention the large boxes that seemed to produce moving pictures.

"Definitely weird," he already knew he was going to have to adjust to this new world, and he knew he would have to adjust to it with Eren because, hell, he wasn't going to leave him behind.

Eren continued staring at the poster in complete and utter confusion, and then a group of girls suddenly marched into the building where Eren and Levi were, and began to very loudly sing the Attack on Titan themesong, while Eren just watched them with a 'wtf' expression on his face.

Then, they suddenly noticed Levi and Eren, and ran up to them, tackling both of them with hugs.

"OMG!" one girl screamed. "YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST COSPLAYERS EVER LIKE OMG YOU LOOK JUST LIKE EREN AND LEVI!"

"YEAH, THEY'RE SO HOT!" another girl screamed. "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!"

Eren just stared at them, a highly disturbed look on his face. An Armin cosplayer then passed by, snickering at them.

"Beware the fangirls," he said before walking off, leaving behind a very confused Eren and Levi, and a bunch of crazy AoT fangirls.

Levi eyed the girls clinging onto him with disgust, and he had to resist the urge to shove them all away. If he had his blades he would've been attacking them for sure but, fortunately, he didn't. Instead, he gently pushed them away and decided to take advantage of this opportunity.

Casting them a small smirk, he flipped back the hair that was dropping in front of his face and shrugged, "Why not? I'll do autographs," if only they knew they were getting their signatures from the real things.

Eren gazed at Levi in surprise and confusion. "What?" he huffed, also pushing the crazy fangirls off and standing. "Why are you seriously... Levi are you drunk?"

He shook his head lightly, and then gave a light growl as another fangirl glomped him.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE!" she squealed. "CAN YOU DO AUTOGRAPHS, TOO?!"

Eren blinked and stared at her with a confused look. "Erm... I uh.. Me and Levi kinda.."

"PLEASE?"

Eren gave a defeated sigh. "Fine."

The fangirls all rushed to give Eren and Levi their autograph book things, cheering and squealing and being crazy and hyper.

"Hey, can you imitate that thing where Eren turns into a Titan?!" one girl asked, bouncing up and down. "Please?!"

"Um... no thanks.." Eren responded hesitantly, holding up his hands. "I'd uh... rather not go Titan here.."

The fangirls squealed and all glomped him again.

"Aw, he's roleplaying!" one girl chirped, hugging him and squishing him to death. Damn, she was strong. "That's so cute, he's actually acting like Eren!"

"Please go Titan for us, Eren! Pleeeeaaaaassseeee!" another girl begged, giving him puppy dog eyes. Eren sweatdropped and began to back away nervously, and they just advanced.

"Pretty please, Eren?!" one of the girls whined. "PLEASSEEEEE?!"

Eren gave a defeated sigh, raising his hand to his mouth, ready to bite down. "Please, don't scream and freak out."

At the sight of Eren getting attacked by vicious fangirls, a rare smile cracked on his face, and he even had to resist the urge to break out into laughter. However, as they began to beg him to go into Titan mode, he instantly frowned, and his frown only grew as Eren lifted his hand up to his mouth.

Without a word, he gently pushed the fangirls off of them (he would've violently shoved them off, but he didn't want to stir up a scene, he was smarter than that) and nearly tackled Eren... so much for not wanting to start a scene.

"Are you an idiot?" Levi roared, backhanding the man before grabbing both his wrists and pulling them away from his mouth, his face red with anger, "First off, we talked about this. Humans who haven't seen titans before plus titans, not a good combination," he snarled under his breath, careful to make sure only Eren could hear, "What if somebody like Hanji saw and took you away? They would've give you mercy, and wouldn't hesitate to rip you apart," his voice was gradually rising, and he had to force it to calm down.

"We do not know what people during this time are like," he snapped, throwing Eren's hands down and turning to the fangirls, "Sorry, ladies. Eren can't do that," he snapped, crossing his arms.

Eren yelped as the Corporal attacked him, falling onto his back and hitting the ground painfully. "Ow..." he muttered, rubbing his now sore cheek from being backhanded by the Corporal. "Damn, you're moody."

All of the crazy fangirls stared at them, wide-eyed, and began violently clapping.

"OMG! That was awesome!" one girl cheered. "You act just like the real thing!"

They began jumping up and down with excitement. "You guys are sooo awesome! That was perfect performance, Levi!"

They all crowded Levi, huggling him. "You're soooo awesome! You should join an acting career and make an SnK live action MOVIE! You're perfect! You should act in the Attack on Titan panel later!"

Eren slowly stood back up, sending the girls confused glances. "What is this 'panel'?" he asked, tilting his head. The girls turned to him, grinning widely.

"It's this thing where cosplayers go to act like the characters and do stuff! They roleplay, answer questions as the character, and other cool stuff!" one answered excitedly. "You guys should sign up as the Eren and Levi for the panel!"

Levi made a strange sound as all the girls began to seemingly attack him. He was heavily disliking the boobs in his face, that was for sure. He didn't lean that way. Anyway, as they brought up a new activity, he gave a sigh, and began to move away slightly, an irritated look on his face.

However, he did decide that if he was going to be stuck here... why not have some fun? "Fine. Eren, why don't we give it a shot," he snorted, waving his hands around nonchalantly, before narrowing his eyes at the fangirls, "you would have to lead us there, however."

This was gonna be fun.

The fangirls squealed and all grabbed Eren and Levi by the arms, dragging them away towards the panel signup thing.

"Okay, now go talk to the guy and sign up for the thingy!" one girl instructed, grinning and bouncing around. "This is gonna be awesome!"

Levi just watched as Eren gave a dejected sigh and trudged over to a guy with a bunch of sign-up papers.

"Me and my friend wanna sign up for the Shinge-no-whatchamacallit thing," he stated. The man looked up, handing him two signup sheets. "Mkay, sign those," he stated, and Eren began signing all of the little things on the paper, while also handing one to Levi.

The fangirls just continued squealing and being hyper.

"Tch, fine," Levi huffed, placing the paper down and grabbing one of the pencils from a small cup. Eyeing the strange thing warily, he quickly ignored it before signing the paper. Hopefully nobody would notice that his signature was exactly the same, even. Not to mention he was using his real name. Wow, this was a lot more complicated than he though.

Deciding to keep it simple, he only signed his first name on the papers given, before handing them to the man somewhat violently before placing the pencil back, "When does this crap start?"

The man blinked at the attitude of the little man. "Ha, you're pretty in-character, aren't ya?" he chuckled, taking back the papers. "It starts in about an hour, at 5:00 PM. Until then, you guys can go around and do whatever ya want."

Eren then grabbed Levi by the arm, desperate to escape the fangirls. "Alright, we'll be back at 5, later!" he shouted, before darting off and dragging Levi with him. When they were a safe distance away, he finally let go and stopped running, panting for a moment.

"Jeez, those girls are crazy," he huffed, crossing his arms. "Ey, Levi, by the way... are you hungry? I am, I want food. Levi, can we go find somewhere to get food?"

Levi gave a snort as Eren pulled him away, having to walk a bit fast in order to keep up, "And how exactly do you plan on getting food with _no money?_ Smart aleck, Jesus Christ. Did you not think about that?" he exclaimed, pulling away from Eren and tossing his hands up into the air.

"Unless we find some place giving away free food, I doubt we'll find anything. Though... I am a bit curious to see what new items they may have..." he mumbled, looking around.

Eren then noticed something in his pocket, and reached down... and discovered he had a wierd pocket-like brown thingy, with a bunch of green paper in it, which, apparently was 2,000 dollars.

"How convenient," he remarked. "Whelp, whatever teleported us here was nice enough to give us money."

He sent Levi a smug look, smirking. "Now can we go get food?"

Levi crossed his arms and gave a small huff, "Fine, fine. I don't know what food is like here, though. So don't whine if you can't find anything you like. I doubt they have the same food back at home."

Eren gave a grin and dragged Levi around the place, looking for anywhere that might be selling food. They soon came to an anime cafe place with a bunch of cosplayers as the waiters/waitresses.

Eren dragged Levi to this place, and they were soon seated at a table.

Eren ordered sushi, while Levi ordered a burger.

Levi sat down at the table across from Eren, staring down at the burger he had ordered. It was simple; a double cheeseburger with added bacon. It looked... strange. Finally taking it into both his hands, he lifted it to his mouth and bit down, a wave of flavors washing over him that made him almost drop the burger.

"W-what is this madness," he whispered to himself, before continuing to ravenously eat the burger, before turning to the fries and doing the same. This was probably the best thing he had ever eaten, hands down.

Eren stared down at the sushi he had ordered, which was known as a "Volcano Roll", a non-spicy variation of it, anyway.

It looked strange, and smelled strange, too. He hesitantly grabbed a pair of chopsticks, the child kind that were simple to use, and picked up a piece of the sushi, plopping it into his mouth. His eyes immediantly went wide, as if he had just tasted a bite of heaven itself.

"This.. this is heaven..." Eren stuttered, before very quickly and ravenously eating all of the little bits of sushi except for one, which he then picked up and shoved into Levi's mouth.

"This is heaven, Levi~! Try it!" he chirped as he did so, a stupid grin on his face.

Levi had just finished his food with Eren shoved the sushi into his mouth, and he began coughing somewhat, not even able to enjoy the taste as he swallowed the sushi with little notice, "What the hell was that for?!" he coughed, lifting up the glass of water to his lips and taking a sip to subside the coughing.

Though, he had to admit that Eren's determination to make him try it was a bit adorable... At that he spit the water back out and continued choking. What the hell was he thinking?!

Eren just continued sitting there with a big, stupid grin on his face. "Wasn't it good, Corporal~?" he chirped, oblivious to the fact Levi was pissed off. "Sushi is like, the best food ever!"

"I-I guess it was good, but you seriously s-shouldn't just shove something down my throat like that," Levi croaked, lifting up his hands and holding his throat somewhat, tears in the corner of his eyes from having just coughed up a storm, "Brat," he grumbled.

Eren puffed out his lower lip, pouting and giving the Corporal the puppy eyes. "But.. But... it was good..." he whined. "I was trying to be nice."

Snickering slightly, Levi rose from the table and leaned across, leaving his face hovering right in front of his, and making sure to tease him a tad by keeping himself away from his lips by just a few inches, keeping his own parted slightly so that he was sure he was sharing breath with Eren.

"I know you were trying to be nice, brat. You just don't seem to think about the right way of doing things," he mumbled, before smirking slightly and landing back in his seat, "Anyway, we should pay and get out of here. The panel is expecting us soon."

Eren blinked in confusion, heat rising into his cheeks as the Corporal leaned in that close. "Erm..." he stuttered, unable to find words until Levi pulled away. "Er... right.. yeaaah, okay.."

He then stood, paying the cafe people and walking out with Levi, heading towards the panel room.

Levi was confused by the audience once they entered the panel room. He was a bit worried about all the fangirls, to be honest, as he didn't really want boob all over his face again. That was just... gross, "Eren, if they ask you to turn into a titan. Do. Not. Do. It," he snarled under his breath, tugging on his sleeve as he glanced around warily.

If he wasn't careful this could be the death of him.

Eren rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively, making his way up to the panel stage thing, along with cosplayers of Mikasa and Armin.

"So uh, what're we supposed to do here?" he asked absentmindedly, as a random dude showed up and came to a microphone.

"Okay, people! Welcome to the Shingeki no Kyojin panel! The characters are here, and ready to speak with the audience and answer any random questions you throw at them!" he announced before leaving. Eren just stared at the audience, dumbfounded.

Then some random dude spoke up, a question which had Eren and Levi both red in the face.

"Hey Levi and Eren, are you two gay for eachother?"

A twisted expression crossed Levi's face, and he placed his hands on his hips, "For your information, I am gay in general. Whether it's for Eren, Erwin, Jean, or whoever else, you will never know," he snapped, glaring at the man, "In no way am I interested in balls of fat on a vagina owner's chest. Anymore questions?" he snorted, frowning heavily.

Everyone in the crowd, and even Eren, immediately burst out laughing, many falling over in their chairs.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT, LEVI!" Eren cackled, clutching his chest as he laughed because he was laughing so hard it hurt his lungs.

After a few seconds, another question piped up. "Hey Levi, have you ever had wet dreams about Eren?"

Levi's face instantly flushed at that question, and he glared at that person, "Are these questions seriously the only type of questions you people have?" Levi snapped, before raising his hands in defeat, "Hell, I did sign up for this..." he grumbled, glancing at Eren warily before facing the crowd.

"Yes. That is the only answer I shall be giving to you disgusting people. I had to clean that mess afterwards, ick," he said, frowning slightly at the remembrance of that mess.

Eren clasped his hand over his mouth, gawking, eyes going wide.

"C-Corporal!" he stuttered, utterly bewildered and not even knowing what the hell to say. Everyone else in the entire room were laughing their asses off, including the Armin and Mikasa cosplayers.

"I just- I can't- What?!" Eren continued stuttering in pure confusion and bewilderment, unable to form a coherent sentence. "I don't even.. What.."

Then another question came... from one of the fangirls from earlier. "HEY LEVI, WILL YOU MARRY ME?!"

Levi couldn't help but cast a smirk towards Eren, and teasingly flip his hair away from his face, it was when the question from the fangirl rose above the crowd the Levi turned away and frowned again, staring the fangirl in the eye and keeping a straight face, "I'm not interested in chest planets nor am I interested in satan sponges. Please, I've already said this," he snorted, waving his hand around nonchalantly before glancing at Eren.

"You got anymore questions?"

Everyone laughed even harder at Levi's words, while the fangirl teared up and ran off crying.

Eren continued staring at Levi, eye twitching, and suddenly grabbed his arm. "Okay, time to go, come on, Levi!" he huffed, rushing off and dragging Levi with him. "We're leaving this hellhole."

"Aw, c'mon Eren! I was actually having fun," the older man snickered, stumbling after Eren as he dragged the shorter man along, "I wouldn't mind doing that again... though, they need to ask more serious questions next time. Jesus Christ, how many times do I need to explain that I'm not interested in chest ass or vaginazilla's? Like, seriously?" he snorted, nearly falling over at one point before standing up again.

He was completely avoiding what he had said about one of the two first questions, and he wasn't sure he would say anything unless it was brought up.

Eren was still red in the face and refused to glance at the Corporal, and harshly yanked him through the building and out the doors.

"I cannot believe your answer to the second question!" the younger man huffed, still bewildered. "Like, what the hell, Levi?! Were you being serious?!"

Tugging on Eren's arm so that he would slow down at least a bit, he quickly moved so that he was standing in front of the man, "I was being serious," he shrugged, acting like it was no big deal, before allowing a smirk to cross his face, "What? Do you have some sort of issue with that?" he snickered, not even caring what his reaction would be.

He wasn't afraid to admit it, not at all.

Eren just gawked at the little man, face still beet red. "You... what?!" he exclaimed, taking a step back. "You seriously... My god, Levi! What the hell?!"

He turned his back, resting his hands against the back of his head in embarrassment. "I cannot believe you seriously have those sorts of dreams about me.."

"So what? It's a natural thing with men, really. Y-You just happened to be the center of attention in one of them, no big deal," in all reality, it was more like _all of them_. He couldn't believe he was stupid enough to try and convince himself he didn't like Eren. Yea, of course he did. He couldn't believe getting sucked into an alternate dimension had to make him realize that.

Once again forcing himself to act like it was nothing, he shrugged, though he moved absentmindedly closer towards the man, as if he was trying to show for a fact that Eren belonged to him. When, in reality, no, no he didn't. He was just being a stubborn brat himself and thinking that. If Eren belonged to him... No, he didn't want to think of that at the moment.

"We need to leave the city and find some place to stay."

Eren continued to stare at Levi, still with a confused and baffled look on his face.

He decided to get straight to the point. "Levi... do you actually like me?"

Levi fell silent for a moment before straightening his posture and moving so that he was closer to the man, glaring up at him with a deadpan expression. He wasn't gonna lie, no way. Shrugging nonchalantly, he lifted up a hand and placed it on Eren's chest, "I do, Eren. Not gonna lie," he said, a smirk crossing his lips as he finally moved backwards.

"Don't be all egotistical about it though, brat. Just because humanity's strongest is in love with you doesn't mean you can go around flaunting about it," he snorted, before realizing his use of words and shutting his mouth.

Eren's eyes were wide open, face red as a tomato. "Erm... Well, I, uh... what just happened..." he stuttered, confused, bewildered, and baffled. "I cannot believe that you..."

He forced himself to calm down after a moment, trying to forget the extremely awkward moment between him and the Corporal, and finally just lightly shook his head and grabbed Levi's arm, dragging him off through the streets aimlessly.

Deciding that he wasn't just going to let the conversation slide away so easily, after while of being dragged down the street, Levi moved so that he was tugging on Eren's arm, and a smirk played across his lips, "I love you, Jaeger. What do you think of that?" he said, his smirk only growing as he searched for an exit out of this town.

Eren once again flushed red, not knowing how to respond. He continued walking, not bothering to respond except for quiet muttering. After a while, they ended up by a hotel.

"C'mon, Corporal, let's get a room," Eren stated, dragging Levi into the hotel, paying for a room, and going into it. He then sat down on one of the beds and faced away from Levi, face still red.

Once he was dragged into the room, Levi flopped down on the next bed over and began pulling off his shoes while looking around warily, "Well... this is all new," he snorted, placing his shoes neatly beside his bedside and beginning to pull off his clothes until he was only in a tank top and boxers, not giving a crap about Eren being in the room.

Eren just nodded, still looking away from the Corporal. Though, when he suddenly heard the shuffling of clothes, he glanced over his shoulder, immediately becoming red once again.

"Honestly, Levi," he huffed, sweatdropping. "Seriously, dude..."

"What? I'm not gonna strip all the way," he snorted, scooting father up onto the bed, and reaching over towards the nightstand, grabbing what he didn't know was a remote and pressing the power button at the top. At the sound of the TV turning on at the foot of the beds, he gave a yelp, and he instantly moved towards the 'magic box', touching the screen rather curiously.

"What the hell?"

Eren stared at it, titlting his head in confusion... and then suddenly the Attack on Titan themesong blared, and he stared at the screen, gawking, as an episode of Attack on Titan played on the TV.

"...What the..."

Levi didn't bother trying to change anything, instead he lay back on the bed and watched what seemed to be the exact interpretation of events from a few years ago. He was quite amused by his own actions, "Am I really that much of an ass?"

Eren just nodded, a smirk on his face. "Yep," he stated plainly, slowly scooting closer to Levi.

Levi frowned slightly. He knew he was a jerk, but, he didn't really know that he was that much of a jerk. Wow, that was frightening. And now he could definitely see the height difference in everyone as well. Glancing at Eren with a frown, he quickly looked back towards the box and continued watching, slowly sinking into the mattress and continuing to stare at the moving screen, "Do you know what this thing is called? The image projector?"

Eren shrugged, and winced as the scene of Levi beating him up showed on the TV. "Ouch, that was a painful memory," he hissed, staring at the TV. "And no, Levi, I don't know what it's called."

"You gotta admit, that was a flawless kick, though," the man snorted, a smirk crossing his features, "We'll get used to this world at some point in time, that's for sure," he murmured turning to glance at the other man with a somewhat tired expression as he moved to snuggle underneath the covers, pulling them over himself.

Eren rolled his eyes and also got under the covers... in the same bed as Levi. He sent the smaller man a light smirk as he snuggled up beside him.

"Well, since you admitted you like me, I suppose you wouldn't mind me sleeping next to you, eh~?" he teased, sticking his tongue out playfully.

As soon as Eren snuggled into him, Levi's face began to heat up a considerable amount, and he frowned, before he moved so that he was facing the man entirely other than just laying on his back. Upon doing so, he was really only inches away from Eren's mouth, and his eyes lingered there for a bit, and he parted his own lips to say something, but never did. He wanted to kiss Eren, but he wasn't sure if he would be allowed.

"I guess that's fine, then," he huffed, somewhat weakly.

Eren gave the smaller man a smirk, yawning and snuggling up even closer to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and using him as a teddy bear.

"Ya know, Levi," he chuckled after a moment. "I think I like you, too."

"Don't let this get to your head, brat," he muttered tiredly, his words not exactly the most serious as he took advantage of the situation and snuggled back into Eren.

"Let's hope we can get home someday."

Eren gave a light smile, an expression he didn't usually give, and snuggled up to the Corporal. "Yeah, I'd hope so," he responded, slowly falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Soon, the next morning came, and Eren woke up, still right beside the Corporal. It took a few moments for everything to process, and he remembered the events from yesterday. He looked back down at the still-sleeping form of the smaller male, a light smile creeping onto his face.

"He's so adorable when he sleeps," the 'angry german kid' mused, tilting his head and watching Levi sleep for a few moments before poking his shoulder. "Ey, Levi, wake up, sleepy-head.~"

Levi's opened his eyes and growled in a somewhat menacing manner, "Are Titans attacking?" He asked, his words slurred as he attempted at sitting up.

It took a moment, but he recalled yesterday's events, and he looked around somewhat warily, before looking back down at Eren, "Nevermind."

Flopping back down tiredly, he dared to hesitantly brush his lips against Eren's, the urge to kiss him just growing.

"Mmm, we should try leaving the city today..."

Eren gave the Corporal a small grin, and then yawned before stretching and standing up.

"Where'll we go though?" he questioned, cocking his head to the side. "If we've been sent to a time where the Titans aren't here, then..."

He then suddenly realized something that hit him in the face like a brick. "Oh my god, Levi! I just realized something... if we're here, we don't have to fight the Titans anymore! We can explore the world outside the walls without any fear of getting killed!"

At Eren's mention of exploring the world as if they had no cares, Levi gave his usual frown before standing up and shoving the man (however, not as hard as usual).

"I don't care where we are, my duty is and always has been to kill titans and eventually put an end to humanity's suffering. I want to find out how to get back as soon as possible so I can get back to work," he grumbled crossing his arms.

However... The idea of exploring the world before the titans was an appealing idea. And the thought of doing it alongside Eren... The thought actually made him quite giddy.

Eren sighed and scratched the back of his head, looking away from the Corporal. "I guess," he muttered, sighing. "Sorry, Corporal. Guess I got a bit ahead of myself with thoughts like that."

He then began making his way over to the door. "C'mon, let's go get breakfast."

After a moment of thinking, the man moved behind Eren and wrapped his arms around the younger man from behind, squeezing him slightly in a hug.

"If that's what you really want to do... I guess we can put work aside for a bit. Everybody needs a break at some point in their life."

His lips twitched slightly in the beginning of a rare smile, but it never came, instead, he pressed his forehead against the man's back.

Eren gave a small smile, turning around in Levi's arms and crouching down, hugging him back.

"Alright then, little man, c'mon!" he the chirped after a moment, standing up again and playfully ruffling Levi's hair. "I'm hungry!"

He then opened the door, grabbing Levi by the arm and practically dragging him downstairs to the cafe.

Down at the cafe, Levi finally pulled from Eren's touch. While it was slightly hesitant, he didn't know how gays were accepted in this community. Humanity was too bust worrying about other things in the future that everyone was considered an equal when it came to sexuality.

Normally he wouldn't care about those things, but in all reality, he didn't know what this era was capable of.

"Right... Thank god they have free breakfast," he grumbled to himself, moving over to the breakfast setup and grabbing a strange circular object. He figured it was something similar to a plate (it probably was one) just rather flimsy.

Gathering a biscuit, some sausage patties, and grabbing what was labeled as Apple juice, he sat down at one of the empty tables with his food and began to eat.

Eren got some waffles and sat down with Levi, beginning to nom on his food.

"So, Corporal... What do ya wanna do when we're done eating?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side. "I wanna do something fun. After all, it's not all the time that we get an escape from the Titans to do whatever the hell we want without the risk of death!"

Levi frowned slightly... No Titans? What the hell was he supposed to do all day! It wasn't like he could go around cleaning, and he couldn't sling himself from building to building. What was this 'fun' Eren spoke of? Eyeing him suspiciously, his frown continued to grow.

"Huh, sure. But we still need to find our way back home as soon as possible."

Eren chuckled and waved his hand at the Corporal dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, okay, Levi," he drawled. When they had both finished their food, he then grabbed Levi and dragged him outside, and began aimlessly exploring the streets.

As they walked, he came across a sign, which was an ad for some place called "Six Flags", some sort of 'amusement park'.

"Hey, maybe we should check out that place!" Eren chirped, pointing at the sign. "Can we, Levi? Can we?"

Levi couldn't help but snort at the seventeen year old, who was acting like quite the child. Though, he was interested in what this probably was...

"Fine. But..." He eyed the roller coaster in the photo, and he grew somewhat nervous. What was /that/ thing? Jesus Christ, that looked like a killing machine.

What was this world doing? He wasn't sure if he liked this era much. He would've liked to stay at home slaughtering titans for a living and losing everyone he cared about. Ha. No. This was definitely much better.

Eren gave the biggest grin he could and grabbed Levi once more, rushing over to the park gates and paying the entrance fee. He then proceeded to drag Levi to the first rollercoaster he saw, which was one of the highest, and fastest, in the park.

"Can we go on that, Levi?" Eren chirped, pointing at it. "It looks fun! Who knows, maybe it'll feel like the 3DMG!"

Upon seeing the same structure he had in the seen on the poster, Levi gave a frown and he shook his head, "No thanks, Eren. I'd rather live. At least I have control of the 3D Maneuver Gear."

Snorting slightly he continue to back away slowly. No way was he going to do that, even if Eren begged.

Well... If Eren begged him maybe he would consider it.

Eren just gave a grin and grabbed the smaller man by the arm, darting over to the line... which had like, no people in it. He just quickly flew up the steps, dragging Levi into the seat.

"C'mon, Levi, it's gonna be fun~!" he chirped, oblivious to the most likely very pissed Levi.

And then the ride jerked for a moment and began to very slowly move forward.

It was too late to turn away as he got into the ride beside Eren, and as the bar settled down on him, he began to instantly pale. It was still way too late now.

As the ride roared to life and the cart began to move forward, he sunk into his seat somewhat and he his hands clenched around the bar, his knuckles going white.

"Why did I let you drag me into this, brat?"

Eren sent the smaller man a large smirk as the ride gained speed, and suddenly the speed increased to be even faster than that of the 3D gear, zooming across the tracks and going upside down, zig-zagging, going through loops, and then going downwards from a very high point at incredible speeds. Throughout the entire ride, Eren just grinned and laughed like an idiot, his hair whipping in his face.

"Holy damn, this is awesome!" the brown-haired boy cheered, pumping his fist in the air as the ride zoomed across the track.

The entire time the ride moved, Levi sunk further and further into the cart, eventually his mouth opening and a loud scream leaving his mouth.

"Screw you, Eren! Why'd I let you talk me into this! You brat! I hope you get sLAUGHTERED BY TITANS!" the man continued to screech, throwing curse words at the man as the ride continued to move.

"I hate you so much right now."

Eren almost immediately stopped his laughing and happy expression, and the ride finally skidded to a stop. The brown-haired male then just stood, exiting the ride without a single word to Levi, not even looking at him to give away the saddened and hurt expression on his face.

Slaughtered by Titans? That was too far. Why would Levi say something like that? And now he hated him, too! Normally, it wouldn't bother the young male as much, but after the events from yesterday... he wasn't a very happy person.

Eren just gave a sigh and walked away from Levi and the ride, just sitting on a nearby bench and resting his head on one of his hands.

As soon as Eren left the ride without a word, Levi stumbled to the side a bit, rather confused. It was when he thought over his words that realization dawned on him and he quickly followed behind Eren.

Kneeling down in front of him, he rested his hands gently on the Eren's neck, "I didn't mean that, Eren... Please..."

He was trying his best to sound calm, though he didn't know how well he was doing, to be honest.

"Anyway, we are in a Titan free world now, and as far as I know, nothing can cause you physical harm..." He really didn't know how he was doing

Eren didn't turn to look at the Corporal, continuing to just sadly look down at his lap, eyes watering.

After a moment, he reached up a hand to wipe his eyes, sniffling a little. Damn, he was a crybaby.

He made a small whimpering noise and soon just buried his face in his hands, staying still and not responding to Levi.

Levi couldn't help but feel a tiny bit stressed out about what to do. He had never been the best at comforting people, and now he definitely wanted to try and change for Eren.

"Don't cry, please," he said, rather worriedly, as he moved in closer to Eren and wrapped his arms around him in a right hug.

After a moment, pulled away and left Eren's head up gently, before daring to press his thumb gently beneath his eye and wipe away his tears.

"I didn't mean it at all. You know how I am, insulting everyone..."

Eren gave a small whimper, wrapping his arms around Levi and burying his face in the Corporal's chest, continuing to cry for another few minutes.

After a while, he finally pulled away, sniffling a bit and raising on up hand to wipe his eyes. "S-sorry, Corporal.." he then said quietly, voice still cracking. He then once again buried his face in the smaller man's chest, just resting there.

Levi let Eren continue with that position for a while, before he pulled away slightly and placed a finger under his chin, lifting his head up so that he would be able to make eye contact with the man.

After a moment, his heart began to race in an unusual manner, and he felt his breath hitch as he examined the man. He was beautiful, he wouldn't deny that. He would never say it out loud, (maybe he would at some point in time), but he knew it for sure.

After a moment, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Eren's own and allowed them to longer for a moment before pulling away a few inches, staying close so that he was probably sharing breath with him, and ignoring the salty taste he picked up from the tears that fell.

Eren was caught by surprise at the gesture, his eyes widening and breath hitching in his throat. But he didn't pull away. He pressed back against Levi's lips as the smaller male kissed him, feeling all of his sadness from a few moments ago melt away.

When Levi pulled away, Eren just continued to look up at him with wide, still-glistening eyes, the smallest smile working its way onto his face.

"Is it alright if I do that?" he asked, somewhat breathless. He normally would never ask for permission and just do things, but with Eren... Well, now he wanted to try and be different around him.

"Are you alright, now? Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

Reaching up a hand, he cupped his face and stroked his cheek gently, allowing his fingers to just barely touch his skin.

Eren smiled up at the other man, reaching up to his face and pulling him in again, brushing his lips up against his own. He remained like that for a moment before finally pulling away, a playful look in his eyes.

"Does that answer your question?" the brown-haired male chuckled, nuzzling Levi's neck.

"Tch, yes it does, brat," the way he said it implied that he was joking, and he was hoping Eren wouldn't take his words seriously. Instead, he pulled the man closer to him in an awkward manner.

"Eren. If we don't ever get the chance to go home... I know for a fact I'm not gonna leave you all by yourself here on this world. So you better get used to me."

As a joke, the man lightly punched his shoulder, a thin smile growing on his face.

Eren smiled back, also giving a friendly punch to the Corporal's shoulder. "I'm glad," he chirped, beaming. "I like having you around."

They were then suddenly interrupted by loud screaming, and once again... they were surrounded by a bunch of girls. They same ones from the anime con.

"Omfg!" one girl screamed. "Yaoi! Omfg they're so kawaii!"

Eren gave the girls an annoyed look, baring his teeth at them and giving them an intimidating stare.

"We were having a moment," he spat at them, a growl in his throat. "Get lost."

The girls merely giggled and got closer, petting Levi and Eren's heads.

"H-Hey! What the fuck are you doing?!" Eren exclaimed, shoving the girls away. "Go away, we're not interested!"

"But you two are soooooo cute!" one girl chirped happily, bouncing up and down. "We love yaoi~! Levi and Eren are sooooo perfect!"

Levi began to snarl in annoyance at all the fangirls appearing, and now that the moment between him and Eren was ruined, he is getting rather pissed.

Shoving away a few of the taller chicks, he have a huff and moved backwards so that he was beside Eren.

"Can you brats leave us alone? I don't care about your obsessions at all. Just leave us be," he snarled.

Moving a bit closer into Eren's side, he began to wave at the fangirls as if telling them to shoo

The fangirls just giggled idiotically, continuing their advances. One girl knocked into Eren, which caused him to lose his balance and suddenly topple over... onto a shard of glass that had been lying around.

Uh oh. Well, this was gonna be interesting. Everything flashed, and suddenly there was a 15 meter tall Titan in Eren's place. Oh shit.

The fangirls screamed for a moment, pointing at him in confusion and fear.

"OMFG!" one screamed. "That was the REAL Eren! OMG, he exists!"

They then proceeded to... hug his legs. "OMG WE LOVE YOU, EREN!"

Panic ran through Levi and without warning he began to shove the girls away, slinging curses at them before looking around. People were running frantically, since screaming.

"Eren, we need to get out of here now!" Levi snapped, picking up the shard of glass that had caused Eren to shift and pointing it at the fangirls threateningly.

There were a few people who gathered around in awe, while others were panicking, and Levi was unsure of what to do.

He could've been over reacting, but he never knew.

Eren froze in place, not daring to move for fear of stepping on someone. His pointed ears lowered, his eyes showing obvious fear. He knew he fucked up big time.

He tried opening his strangly-shaped jaws to speak, to try and assure everyone that it was okay, that he wasn't gonna hurt them, but all that came out was a strangled roar-like cry. He immediately shut his jaws, letting out a small whimper.

The fangirls continued crowding him, even in frickin' Titan form, while some onlookers gazed in surprise and amazement... and some people just ran around screaming their heads off.

Eren, very slowly moved one foot backwards, careful not to crush anyone as he slowly backed away, cowering, while everyone stared at him.

He sent a pleading look at Levi, as if begging the now tiny-to-him man to not be angry with him; after all, it wasn't his fault! It was like the incident with the spoon- an accidental transformation.

Levi wasn't angry with the man, in no way, but he was getting furious with everyone who was crowding him, and without hesitation began to shove them away again with more force than before.

Now that people knew Eren was real, would they realize he was the real Levi?

He wouldn't be afraid to attack the fangirls of they got any closer. He was too annoyed at this point.

Eren just cowered away from the crowd, trying to make himself look as small and non-threatening as possible... which was pretty damn hard when you're like 15 meters tall.

The people continued crowding them, some staring at the huge-ass Titan in awe, and some in terror.

Things suddenly got 10x worse when police sirens were heard, and a bunch of men in bodysuits and helmets entered the area, surrounding Levi and Eren with their guns drawn.

_'Well, shit,'_ Eren muttered to himself in his head. 'I just fucked up big time.'

Reaching down instinctively, Levi closed his fist around air, real panic running through him at the fact he didn't have his maneuver gear. They didn't know Eren was supposed to rescue humanity. They couldn't, and he wouldn't, allow them to take Eren.

They wouldn't know Eren's weakness, no, but he would run out of juice eventually. They'd practiced with this in the past, and he knew it wouldn't last long.

He didn't even know what machinery they had! Hanji would sure love to screw around with this...

As Eren whimpered and cowered away from the police, something neither of them expected occurred: The fangirls all formed a protective blockade between the police and the Titan.

"Don't hurt him!" one shouted, holding her arms out. "He's friendly!"

One of the officers quirked a brow, keeping his gun pointed at Eren.

"What the hell makes you say that that 15 meter tall monster thing is friendly?" he snapped, looking annoyed. "Move out of the way!"

Soon, even more people began forming a protective barrier around Eren, much to his astonishment. Why were these people protecting him?

"Look!" one person shouted, pointing up at him. "Does he look mean to you? He's cowering away from us, he's obviously scared! Leave him alone!"

"Yeah, I know this guy! He's a character from an anime; Attack on Titan!" another person shouted. "That's Eren Jaeger! Wow, I can't believe he actually exists!"

"He's a good guy!" one girl whined, hugging Eren's ankles. "He's a hot-head, but he's good!"

The officers slowly lowered their guns, staring at eachother in confusion and bewilderment.

"Then what the hell do you suggest we do with it?" one officer huffed, crossing his arms. "We can't let something that huge wander around freely!"

"Cut the nape of his neck!" one person piped up. "If you get him on the nape of his neck, you can cut his human body out!"

"Yeah, he's a Titanshifter! He can turn between human and Titan! Get his neck, and he'll change back!"

Eren lifted his head a bit, staring at the crowd in confusion, a bit of fear, and utter bewilderment. What the hell? Why were so many people standing up for him?

Levi was confused as to why people were standing up for Eren, but that made his job easier for sure, but at the mention of cutting Eren out of the nape of his neck, a scowl crossed his face. What would they do afterwards? Take him away for testing? He sure as hell wasn't going to let that happen as long as he was the one to do it.

"None of you are touching him!" Levi snapped, shoving through the barrier of fangirls that had ended up pushing him away from Eren, and within moments he stood next to the Titan's leg, slamming a fist into his leg, "Lift me up, brat," he snarled. He was getting easily irritated, and it was obvious.

"If you want him out, I'll do it myself. After all I was trained for this," he snapped, raising his voice to make sure everyone heard him and giving them a glowering glare. He was wearing his scouting legion uniform (seeing as that was the only thing he had) and he hoped that would give some sort of clarification to his profession.

After a moment of grumbling, he turned to the crowd and put on his best salute, making sure to raise his voice as he spoke to the crowd, "Lance Corporal Levi, head of the 104th squad. I have been put in charge of Eren Jaeger, and I don't plan on letting him into anybody else's hands so easily."

The officers stared at Levi with deadpanned, dumbfounded expressions.

"What the living Hell is that?" one snorted. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"It's an Attack on Titan thing," one man stated plainly. "If that's the real Eren, that must also be the real Levi."

While the officers and other people were bickering among themselves, Eren obeyed Levi's command and gently and slowly reached down his huge hands, scooping up the little man as gently as he could to avoid accidentally squishing him to death.

The officers turned to watch, staring in awe as Eren held Levi up, not hurting him.

"See?" one of the onlookers huffed. "He's not hurting him. He's friendly."

Struggling to stand on his shoulder for a moment because he didn't have his 3D Maneuver gear on him, he went to grab Eren's hair, holding on it with a tight grip to ensure he didn't fall, before giving a snort towards the annoying people who crowded around him. Leaning over to Eren's ear, he made sure to stay quiet but loud enough so that he could hear.

"We need to get out of here; I don't think they'll stay calm for long. They aren't like Hanji, that's for sure," he said, before glancing down with a disgusted face toward the police and the fangirls, as well as the guy who realized that he really was the real Levi.

"Who gave you permission to call be Levi? It's Corporal to you," he snapped, before realizing his mistake. He would have no proof other than his words, really, and he doubted his rank mattered in this world.

Eren lowered his pointy ears, making a soft whimpering noise, as if to tell the Corporal, 'I can't.. not like this.'

It was true; He couldn't flee this way. Not without killing people by accidentally crushing them, which he didn't want to do. And doing that would only make people want him dead even more.

The police just continued to stare, while Eren stared straight at them with a pleading look in his eyes, ears lowered. He had slowly repositioned himself into a cross-legged sitting position now, which he hoped made him less threatening than if he was standing.

One of the police then sighed and dropped their gun. "Alright, fine," he sighed, though with a slightly annoyed expression on his face. "The damn thing obviously isn't aggressive."

The officer then looked up at Levi. "Alright, 'Corporal', if you can 'cut him out' of that thing, then fine. We'll let him go."

The other officers looked at their comrade in confusion, and what looked to be disgust.

"We can't let it live!" one spat angrily. "It's a huge-ass monster that could crush us all! Who knows just what it's capable of! We should kill it, or at least detain it, right here and now!"

The officer that had offered to let them go, which looked to be the leader of the group, sent the other one a glare.

"You heard me," he stated plainly. "We'll let them go if he can be turned back into a human. I want to know if what this crowd, and this man says is true. I don't know what the living hell is going on, or why the hell this thing suddenly ended up here, or why it even exists, but apparently it does and it's got some show based on it. If that shit's true, then it doesn't seem to be too much of a threat if it's well-known to be docile in a show."

"Get me a sword. A large knife, anything," Levi yelled down, tapping his foot impatiently before turning to Eren, "If they end up trying to attack you with guns, they won't get any luck, I'm sure you know that. Plus I doubt they'll attack in this populated area," he said, his voice quiet. It was a familiar voice from the crowd that finally caught his attention.

"I saw these two goofs walking down the street yesterday. They're the real things alright. They won't do harm, though watch out for the shorty, he can be violent if you're not careful with your words," the guy said, snorting and acting like he hadn't just outright insulted Levi's height. Again.

"Screw off," Levi snapped, about ready to jump down from Eren and attack the man. He was definitely irritating.

Eren just continued to sit still, eyes warily following every movement from the officers as they then began to discuss and whisper among themselves, before one pulled away and turned to Levi and Eren.

"There's a sword shop here, pretty close by," he announced, staring up at them. "We're going to send one of our men to get one. Just be warned though, if you dare try to attack us, we will not hesitate to shoot."

And with that, one of the other officers turned and began to walk off, heading in the opposite direction.

Eren sat in silence, not daring to make a single move, while the crowd and the rest of the officers chatted amongst themselves in hushed tones.

Finally, the other officer that had left returned with two twin swords, and hesitantly walked right up to Eren.

"You picked that other man up and didn't kill him, so I'm going to trust you here. Don't fuck up," he growled, holding the swords tightly and trembling from being in such close proximity to the huge, hulking giant thing. "Lift me up so I can give these to that friend of yours. You've got a human form, right? So you must have enough human intelligence to understand my words, monster."

Eren's ears drooped even more at the hostile tone in the man's voice, giving a low sigh. But, he nonetheless complied, gently reaching down and lifting the man up so that he was level with Levi.

The officer then handed the shorter man the swords, before looking back at Eren's strange-looking face.

"Now put me the hell down before I fall and die," he commanded, a stern look on his face. Eren complied, setting the man down just as gently as he had lifted him up.

Glaring at the commander the entire time he retrieved the swords, he snatched them from the man and waited for him to be let down, before glancing at the crowd, "I advise everybody move back," he yelled, raising his voice before turning to Eren. Pressing a hand against his face, he stroked his cheek slightly and patted him momentarily, "I'm gonna get you out, now. It may hurt," he said, somewhat softly.

"Lean over slightly; I don't have my maneuver gear and can't stay on tightly," he commanded, and waited for the titan to obey before going to the nape of his neck and digging the swords in expertly, careful to cat in just the right places.

Eventually he could see Eren through the vapor from the titan blood, and he began to pull him out of the titan's body, his grip strong.

When Levi had cut into the nape of his neck, Eren's Titan body lost its signs of life and slumped over, no longer moving, as Levi began to pull the human Eren out.

Because Eren had barely done anything at all while in his Titan body, he was still for the most part fully conscious when the Titan side of him was killed.

When he was fully pulled out, he stood, turning to face the crowd, still retaining a fearful look on his face, and he backed up into Levi, hugging him tightly and nuzzling his head into his chest.

The crowd of crazed fangirls and random people were silent, looking from the rapidly dissipating Titan corpse, to Eren, and back again in awe.

"Damn, I can't believe he's real," one guy murmured.

"Yeah... how the hell do they even exist? I thought they were just fictional..." another man said in a hushed tone. "But apparently not."

Even the police stared at Eren and Levi with a mixture of awe and confusion, exchanging glances and muttering to themselves.

Eventually, the head officer stepped up again.

"Alright, as I said- you're free to go for now. However, I must warn you... if you transform into that... thing again, we will not hesitate to either kill or detain you," he announced, before turning his back and walking away, the other police following behind him.

Levi couldn't help but pull Eren closer as everyone continued to stare, and he glowered menacingly at all of them, his grip tightening around the taller man. And as soon as the police left, the man tugged at Eren's sleeve, "We should get going; we don't want them to suddenly change their minds," the man murmured, glaring at any fangirls that might've thought they were going to violate his person space again.

"We should get far away; they don't know that your power is sometimes uncontrollable, like now for instance, and I definitely do not want them finding out," he snarled, moving closer and speaking even lower to ensure that others couldn't hear.

No way would he allow Eren to be detained; no way in hell. Running a hand through his hair, the man gave a frustrated growl. While the break from the Titan War was nice, he somewhat wanted that world back. This time was so... different.

The air was stuffy, dirty, and overall gross. The amount of machinery and noise was disturbing. Everything. Everything was bugging the man.

Eren gave a small nod, slowly pulling away from Levi.

"Let's leave this city and find somewhere else to stay..." he murmured, still shaking a small bit from the police encounter. The brown-haired male then gave a sigh, grabbing Levi's arm and lightly tugging it. "C'mon, let's go."

He then made his way through the crowd, which parted for him while still staring at him and Levi in a dumbstruck fashion, and exited through the park gates.

They were soon aimlessly wandering the streets, not knowing where the hell to even go.

Great, the next few days were sure to be _fun._


End file.
